


Baby Blanket

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft finds Greg knitting
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212





	Baby Blanket

Mycroft quietly came into the house. He was home early from work, holding a small bouquet of flowers, hoping to surprise Greg. His pregnancy had been unexpected, but they were both looking forward to the baby. Greg was pretty far along now and Mycroft was surprised at how much he felt when he looked at Greg or put his hand on his stomach. He’d never expected to fall in love like this, never expected to have a mate or pups or this sort of life at all. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

The house was quiet. Mycroft wondered if Greg was napping. But he peeked into the library and found Greg sitting by the fire. Mycroft smiled as he saw he had a basket of yarn by his feet. He’d never seen Greg knit, but that was what he was doing now. The light from the rain-streaked window softened his features. Greg hummed as he worked.

Mycroft stepped back and went to the kitchen, fetching a vase and getting the flowers in water. He quietly fixed tea and put the flowers, tea and some of Greg’s favorite biscuits on a tray. Going back to the library, he knocked on the door in warning, then let himself in.

Greg looked startled, then embarrassed as Mycroft let himself in. “You’re home early,” he said.

“I wanted to bring you flowers,” said Mycroft, setting the tray down.

“They’re lovely,” said Greg, putting the knitting down and struggling to his feet so he could give Mycroft a kiss.

Mycroft kissed him back. “Well, don’t stop on my account. I’ll fix your tea.”

“Thank you,” said Greg, picking up a biscuit and getting comfortable again. “You don’t think it’s silly?”

“That you’re knitting? Not at all.” Mycroft handed him his tea and then made his own. “What are you making?”

“A blanket. In theory. We’ll see how it goes,” Greg smiled at him and sipped his tea. “My nan taught me how to knit, but it’s been years.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Mycroft assured him. “Anything I can do?”

Greg bit his lip, then glanced at Mycroft “Would you read to me?”

Mycroft felt his heart swell with love. “I’d be delighted, anything in particular?”

“Maybe he’d like some A.A. Milne?”

“The House on Pooh Corner? I think I have my own childhood copy here somewhere.”

“Perfect.” Greg ate another biscuit before picking up his work again. Mycroft found the book and stole a kiss before sitting in his usual spot. Rain drummed softly against the window as he opened the book and started to read aloud. It was all the domestic bliss he never thought he’d have.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate and beltainefaire for reading it over


End file.
